AkuRoku: Unlike You
by SeptemberBloodBath97
Summary: Roxas is on the verge of becoming a rock star guitar player, but he still feels trapped behind his parents words. Can Axel make him feel better? You'll have to read to find out. Yaoi-One Shot-Lemon


HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_  
_You know I could be just like you  
I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

Just Like You by Three Days Grace blasted though the closed doors of Roxas' room, causing the dorm to vibrate even more then usual. The hallway leading to his dorm was like a mausch pit. Music blasting from every room, garbage everywhere, kids crowding up the walk way so much, you would get slammed into the wall if you even dared open your door to go to the bathroom. It wasn't even a college; it was a frat party all year long. No parents telling him what to do, no one to say, 'Turn down that music, its s***, how can you listen to that crap?' Roxas was on his own, gladly on his own.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Those words hit him hard. Roxas' parents had wanted him to become a lawyer; just like them, to marry a rich girl, and be the best lawyer around so they could brag about it. Most parents want the best for their kid, right? WRONG. It was the total opposite for Roxas. They wanted to use his credibility for their own personal gain. Honestly, Roxas didn't know how that would have worked. All that would have happened was that they would've been able to say how amazing he was because he was some fancy, well known lawyer, they wouldn't have gotten anything in return. So Roxas set out for what he wanted, not to become a stuck up lawyer who's pants would be on too tight, but to be a musician.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

His parents really were in his way. Whenever he would play a new song on his acoustic, they would always tell him, 'That isn't going to get you anywhere in life.' _Well ha, _he thought to himself, _I have a demo CD and some gigs and I was booked with a record company… _as he rambled to himself the music played on, distracting him from his studies even more.

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
Y__ou know I could be just like you  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

His parents were cold and he really didn't want to be senseless like them in any way. Being senseless like them meant no fun and that meant no music and no Axel…

Yes Axel, Roxas' best friend on the face of the earth. _Maybe something more… _he hoped with all of his non existing heart that Axel would feel the same way. He was such a big chicken for not telling him but Axel was one of the only friends he had and if he screwed it up, god he didn't know what he would've done. The music played on and on for what seemed like forever, though it was his favorite song and he would listen to it over and over again till his ears bled.

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

_That verse shows the __**real**__ rebel in me, _he chuckled sarcastically to himself. It was true; part of Roxas was alone just so his parents wouldn't have the satisfaction of turning him into one of their clones. Music played on thru the speakers, buzzing as the sound of guitar became louder as Roxas turned it up to almost full blast, trying to drown out the noise outside, which had became louder ever since some idiot had brought some beer and everyone started screaming and cheering with pleasure from the buzz that they were all receiving. How they all were able to drink that nasty stuff was beyond him. He had told Axel, Xion, and Sora that if he was ever offered any kind of liquor, he would respond with, 'I would rather drink out of the toilet than drink that stuff.' Sora had told him to be careful to whom he said this, no matter if it was true or not. At some point, some jackass would put him up to it and Roxas would get a drink he would most likely never forget.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

_I __could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

Roxas sang-no, screamed- the last part of the song and slammed his head onto his desk, trying to focus on the project he was supposed to be working on. Music made him money, but Roxas knew that he would have to major in something to back him up if it tanked and blew up below him. Of course he picked something close to what he loved, besides music. Attending Destiny University, he chose biology.1, because he liked it and 2, well, wasn't it obvious? He was able to spend time with Axel. Yes, Axel took biology with him, strange huh? Axel, Demyx, Xion, Riku, and Sora had formed the band Heartless Twilight which was one of the best hard-rock bands Roxas had ever heard and he was actually taking biology? Many a time did Roxas stare at him, mouth agape, when Axel turned down something fun and awesome to study material that he already knew forward, sideways and backwards. Even this writer can't believe it, and she wrote it! He was such a nerd sometimes, but if you called him that, that old Axel would kick in and slam you into the bathroom stall mercilessly for the swirly of a life time. "Word to the wise everyone, don't call Axel a nerd!" Roxas said to himself. He started laughing as he slumped over to his Taylor Acoustic, falling back on his bed playing Never Too Late softly, listening to the bangs on his door and walls outside as he heard a very loud 'ew' come from some girls. Most likely someone had puked all over the floor, soon to be followed by laughing, most likely from the idiot who didn't see it and slipped onto the floor where the goo had been. Roxas laughed along with them for a moment imagining Sora falling into it. That would have been a sight. Though he was always with Kairi, Sora had dropped by with her a few times and embarrassed himself numerous times trying to impress her even when he knew everything impressed her. God they were so in love, it made him fume with jealousy when they left. Even Riku and Xion were happy together. It just made him envious as to what they all had together. "Why can't that be me and Axel?" he questioned himself. "Oh yea, cuz I'm a big chicken who has no backbone and no confidence in myself as to when I'll find out his answer!" Roxas sighed finishing the song as he stood up and placed his guitar on the rack with the others. Roxas had at least 20 guitars, most of them being electric. He was lucky enough to have his favorite customized with the colors of Three Days Grace's Album Life Starts Now. The neck was black; the body white with grey splashed everywhere like paint (see Break music video), with pink tuners and other knobs and buttons. When he was first discovered by his now manager, he wanted nothing more than for it to be signed by the members of 3DG. Man did he owe that guy big time. He got him front row tickets to see his idols at one of their concerts, backstage passes to meet them, and his guitar signed by all four members. How he would repay the guy was answered simply by signing to the record company. He had told Roxas that he had major talent and he wanted to expose it but nothing was that simple…was it? Roxas snapped back to reality as he pulled out the guitar and sat on the stool near his collection, his finger tracing the signatures of lead singer/guitarist, Adam Gontier, Neil Sanderson – drummer/pianist/vocalist, Brad Walst – bassist and Barry Stock – guitarist. "I **will** be as talented as them if I try," he said. Roxas stood up, strapping the guitar in place, plugging the cord into the amp. He quickly let out an ear melting note as he began to play Break, swinging it around as he threw it to the side of his left arm, almost throwing it across his back, playing the solo passionately, as loud as he possibly could. He kept twirling before he noticed Axel staring at him. He stopped, Axel clapping as he panted. "Hey," Roxas said as he sat down on the floor. He grabbed his water off his desk looking back at Axel. He stepped aside, allowing Roxas to see the three girls swooning over him. Roxas took two fingers and saluted them as Axel shut the door. "That was awesome," Axel exclaimed, "You have some major talent, no wonder you got a contract." He stood over the blonde, watching him sweat and smile as he chugged his water. "Thanks." Axel sat down next to him, "So Riku got us a gig at some club down the road…"

"Oh my God that's great!" Before he could object, Axel was being embraced by his crush (ironic huh?), flushing a deep coat of crimson. Roxas let go of him, blushing severely as Axel scratched his head, "Yea, Xion wouldn't stop singing. Every time we told her to stop, she would just say, "I can practice when I want to," and Riku would just sit there, practicing his guitar with her. If anyone needs to practice it's me and Demyx. We're tanking so bad. I swear I forgot some chords to "So Long" and Demyx's drumming is going down the tubes…but on the bright side, Sora got a new acoustic so he's all set for the gig. You should have seen him when he brought it to the studio. He wouldn't stop giggling about it," The red head chuckled, looking down at the floor.

"Do you have your bass with you?"

"Naw, I'm practicing with Riku later."

Roxas nodded, "Maybe I could get my agent to check you guys out. Maybe get you a record deal if he likes what he hears at this gig."

Axel smiled, though still staring at the floor, silently thanking his best friend as his eyes flickered towards him.

All was silent in the dorm as music blasted from the hallway, everything vibrating as Axel watched Roxas stare into space. _C'mon Ax, tell him how you feel! It's the perfect moment. No ones gonna hear it but him! _Axel debated in his head. He exhaled and turned to Roxas. "Roxas, I have something big to tell you, but you gotta promise you won't get mad," Axel took a deep breath as his blonde friend nodded in agreement, "This isn't easy but…you have been my best friend forever just about and I know I can trust you and god, I can't spit it out! But I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I-I…love you!" Axel squinted, waiting for Roxas to blow up in his face. No explosion=no bomb. Roxas had Bambi eyes. What he wanted to tell Axel was said to him by that very person he loved the most.

"Roxas?" Axel tilted his head only to be knocked onto the floor as Roxas' lips crashed onto his. "I take it you're not mad?" Roxas was lying on Axel's chest staring into his emerald eyes, "Would I have kissed you if I was mad?"

Axel smiled and kissed him again, picking him up by his thighs as he quickly locked the door. Roxas was slammed into a wall, as Axel's kisses grew more aggressive. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths, fervently dancing, letting out moans deep within Roxas' throat. His blue t-shirt was thrown onto the floor as Axel toppled him onto the bed. Roxas' moans were able to be heard outside if it wasn't for the music blasting in and out of the room. His mouth constantly moving with Axel's, making sure not a moment was left un-kissed as his pleasure filled screams were covered up by a pair of soft lips tasting of sea-salt ice cream. Roxas slipped Axel's black t-shirt over his spiky red hair, as Axel snaked a hand down the blonde's skinny jeans, into his boxers, sending a shiver down his uke's spine. "Axel…" he breathed, as he kicked off his boots. Axel's palm pumped up and down the blonde's member, causing lustful moans to break free from his mouth. "Nnnn," Roxas panted. He desperately tugged at Axel's pants. After years of waiting, he had finally gotten what he wanted. Axel pumped faster, causing Roxas to almost scream out his name as his pants were tugged off along with his seme's. Roxas' boxers grew as his member stiffened when Axel ran his lips over the blonde's jaw, planting kisses on his neck and collar bone as he gently nibbled the soft skin, still pumping, growing rougher than before. He moved down to the blonde's stomach, licking the soft skin, making Roxas giggle, "Stop, it tickles!" Axel looked up at Roxas' flushed face and snickered. He ran his tongue down his stomach again, reaching the waste band of the blonde's boxers. He gently slid them off using his teeth, exposing Roxas' hardened member, waves of cold air crashing down on him. "Ahhh….," Roxas grabbed fistfuls of red spikes as Axel brushed his lips down lower, making Roxas become frantic as he pulled him in closer. Axel slid his length in his mouth, making Roxas throw his head back from the overloading pleasure building inside him. His tongue gliding along Roxas' member, leaving a fresh trail of spit behind, as he moved up and down causing Roxas' to push in more. "Axel...I-I'm gonna…c-come!" As if on cue, Roxas came into his lover's mouth. Axel swallowed every last drop, licking his lover's silk off his lips as the blonde shivered, goose bumps trailing his body head to toe. Axel inched up to Roxas' ear, shimmying off his own boxers as he went. "I love you," He murmured softly. Roxas took his cheek in his hand, "I love you too," he whispered as Axel thrust into him, making Roxas arch his back in severe pain, as he felt Axel move inside him. He swiftly rocked his hips making Roxas moan louder, grabbing the sheets until the point of being ripped to shreds. Axel kept thrusting, faster and harder. He could feel the blonde's velvet walls as he pulled out and pushed in, releasing moans from his own lips as he kissed his lover again. Roxas thought he would be split in two as Axel showed no mercy when he rammed himself in harder, his walls being stretched as the fiery red head moved farther inside, causing Roxas to scream out his name but be muffled by a kiss. "Gah! Right…_hah…_ t-there!" The blonde panted. Axel knew he'd hit his prostate as he positioned himself just enough to hit that sweet spot with every thrust driving them both wild with desire. Roxas thought he'd die of pleasure as he felt Axel release deep within him, causing his second of the night shortly after. He collapsed next to the blonde exhausted, scooping him up into a pocket of blankets as he kissed him numerous times before recapturing his breath to speak again. "Axel…" Roxas choked out between kisses. He glanced at the clock. Half past midnight gleamed in neon green letters as he noticed that more music sounded through the cracks of the door. Yet to Roxas, everything was silent except for the sound of their breathing, shallow breaths that spoke louder than words ever could. He smiled as Axel squished him into his warm chest, blonde spikes flattened as the blankets were pulled over the tops their heads. "Roxas I love you," Axel whispered, nipping at his ear as he kissed the side of his neck. "I love you too Axel, Roxas smiled softly at his red headed lover. Moments of silence passed as both boys stared at the roof of cotton surrounding them, smiling like kindergarteners. "I guess you won't be rehearsing with Riku tonight, eh?" Roxas asked, a goofy grin plastered to his face, blue eyes teasing Axel, arousing the shit out of him in that strange little way that Roxas had always done. "I guess not," He murmured, green eyes wandering about the blonde's face, "I know what we could practice though," as he turned out the lamp on the night stand. "I love you Axel."

-THE END-


End file.
